Scorpion
| reside = | alineacion = Neutral | aparicion = MK, MK2, UMK3, MKT, MK:MSZ, MK4, MKG, MKDA, MKTE, MKD, MKU, MKSM, MKA, MKDCU, MK9 | edad = 32, 14 como Scorpion | altura = 6' 4" (1.93 m) | peso = 99 kg. |logo = |familiar = Esposa e Hijo Desconocidos | actores = Daniel Pesina (MK, MKII) John Turk (UMK3, MKT) Sal Divita (MKM:SZ) Chris Casamassa: (primer filme, Conquista) J.J. Perry (segundo filme) Anthony Demarco (LTour) Sorin Brouwers (MKDCU), Ian Anthony Dale (Rebirth) | voz = Ed Boon, Patrick Seitz (MKDCU) | aliados = | enemigos = Quan Chi, Sub-Zero, Drahmin,Moloch, Onaga, Taven | arma = Axe (UMK3, MKT), Long Sword (MK4), Ninja Sword (MK:DA), Mugai Ryu (MKD, MKU, MKA) | combate = Hapkido (MKDA, MKD, MKU, MKA), Moi Fah (MKD, MKU), Pi Gua (MKDA)}} Para más información véase (desambiguación)... El único miembro conocido del Shirai Ryu hasta ahora, Scorpion es uno de los personajes originales y demonio del Netherealm de la serie y uno de los más populares entre los fans. Todo su trasfondo se reduce a una interminable búsqueda de venganza por la muerte de su familia y clan, la cual parece lejos de satisfacer. De todos los ninjas del juego, es el único que no ha variado demasiado en su historia como en su imagen, a diferencia de sus similares, a pesar de aparecer en varios juegos. Su verdadero nombre es Hanzo Hasashi, sin embargo en la serie MK: Conquest es llamado Takeda. También es el favorito de Ed Boon, quien reprodujo su característico "Get over here!" en la primera película. Al principio fue un pallet swap derivado de otro personaje (Sub-Zero), la cual fue una técnica usado por varios juegos de la misma época para ahorrar memoria. Historia thumb|250px|left|[[Chris Casamassa es Scorpion en el primer filme.]] En vida, Hanzo Hazashi, alias Scorpion, fue un miembro destacado del Shirai Ryu, rivales a muerte del Lin Kuei. Hanzo también tuvo una esposa e hijo, de quienes se desconocía su identidad hasta su aparición en la web serie Mortal Kombat Legacy, donde se identifican como Kana y Jubei, respectivamente. Sus habilidades llamaron la atención del hechicero Quan Chi, quien lo contrató para robar un mapa en un Templo Shaolín, oculto en Los Himalayas. Lo que Scorpion desconocía es que Quan Chi también contrató los servicios de un Lin Kuei, Sub-Zero (Bi Han). Al encontrarse ambos en el Templo, se enfrentaron en kombate siendo Sub-Zero victorioso. éste asesinó a Scorpion con un fatality (Spine Ripp-off), toma el mapa y retorna a reportarse con el Gran Maestro con su misión cumplida. thumb|250px|right|Scorpion en [[Mortal Kombat:Defensores del Reino.]] El alma de Hasashi descendió en el Netherrealm, donde jura venganza contra el guerrero Lin Kuei, y es resucitado por Quan Chi. Una vez en vida, descubre que su clan fue aniquilado (como parte del acuerdo entre el hechicero y el Lin Kuei, en caso de que Sub-Zero tuviese éxito) y encuentra a su familia asesinada, culpando de todo esto a Sub-Zero. Al enterarse de la presencia de su enemigo en el torneo Mortal Kombat, Scorpion decide infiltrarse en el mismo para consumar su venganza y consigue asesinar a Sub-Zero. Sin embargo, durante los eventos de Mortal Kombat 2, Sub-Zero reaparece compitiendo en el torneo, situación que llama la atención de Scorpion y lo obliga nuevamente a participar. cuando pudo enfrentarlo, descubre sorprendido de que, en realidad, es el hermano menor del original Sub-Zero. Es entonces cuando Scorpion le jura lealtad en compensación por el asesinato de su hermano. La versión Ultimate ''de Mortal Kombat 3 trajo de vuelta a '''Scorpion' (ausente en el origiinal MK3), en medio de la fusión Earthrealm-Outworld, con Shao Kahn invadiendo La Tierra y buscando reclamar las almas de infierno. Kahn quizo obligar a Scorpion '''a unirse a sus ejércitos, pero renegó cuando descubre que el nuevo Sub-Zero (a quien previamente juró proteger) es uno de los elegidos de Raiden. En MK4, Quan Chi nuevamente engaña a '''Scorpion mostrando a Sub-Zero como el culpable de la muerte de su familia y clan. En el ending del espectro, el hechicero a punto de asesinar a Sub-Zero, revela la verdad sin percatarse de la presencia de Scorpion. En ese momento trata de enviarlo de vuelta al Netherrealm, pero éste último consigue arrastrar al hechicero consigo. Desde ese momento comienza a asediar a Quan Chi por un largo tiempo, obligando al hechicero a aliarse con dos onis (Moloch y Dhramin), acordando librerarlos del Netherealm si consiguen acabar con Scorpion. Quan Chi logra escapar, encontrando la antigua tumba del Rey Dragón y formando una Alianza Mortal con Shang Tsung. Scorpion alcanza al hechicero, pero es rápidamente contraarrestado por los dos onis, quienes lo envían al Soulnado, del cual a pesar de todo consigue sobrevivir. 250px|left|thumb|[[J.J. Perry es Scorpion en Mortal Kombat: Annihilation.]] MK Deception trajo de vuelta a Scorpion como el nuevo elegido de los Dioses Viejos, a cambio de resucitar a los miembros de su clan, el Shirai Ryu. Fueron resucitados pero no como vivos, sino como no-muertos, lo que provoca su ira y desafía al hijo de Argus, Taven, durante los eventos de Armageddon. Según el ending de este juego, Quan Chi rapta a su hijo, y ordena cazar al hechicero y rescatar a su hijo a toda costa. Mortal Kombat (2011) re-escribe la historia y se confirma que Scorpion fue resucitado por Quan Chi (tal como lo dice su bio en MK vs. DC), participando en el torneo con el único interés de demandar venganza sobre Sub-Zero. Al principio Shang Tsung atrasa el encuentro, situación que es aprovechada por Raiden para convencerlo de que si bien es libre de enfrentar a su enemigo, rehuse asesinarlo (siendo advertido, previemente, el dios del trueno por sus visiones de que tal asesinato derivaría en el surgimiento de Noob Saibot). Posteriormente, Scorpion obtiene su tan ansiado kombate, aunque en primera instancia mantiene su promesa hecha a Raiden. No obstante, la intervención de Quan Chi le hace declinar de la misma acabando con Sub-Zero de todas formas. right|250px|thumb|La esposa e hijo de Scorpion antes de ser asesinados. Más tarde el hermano menor de Bi-Han, Kuai Liang, trata de vengarse de Scorpion y combaten pero Scorpion pierde y, cuando los Lin Kuei tratan de automatizar a Sub-Zero, Scorpion huye. Luego, vuelve a aparecer cuando Raiden le va a pedir ayuda a Quan Chi, desafiándolo antes de que encuentre al hechicero. Kombate contra Raiden, pero es derrotado, haciendo que Quan Chi aparezca en su lugar. Apariciones non-cannon En MK:The Movie, aparece junto a Sub-Zero trabajando para Shang Tsung, situación que es explicada en la serie de animación previa a la película (The Journey Begins) donde el hechicero a convencido a Scorpion de que, para consumar su venganza y restaurar el honor de su clan y familia, debe ser solo él quien asesine a Sub-Zero antes que a nadie, por lo que debe acabar con los guerreros de La Tierra antes de que ellos acaben con el guerrero Lin Kuei. En MK: Annihilation, Scorpion aparece sin mayor explicación luego de ser destruido en la anterior película, consiguiendo capturar a Kitana para Shao Kahn. En la serie live-action MK: Conquest, el nombre real de Scorpion es cambiado por Takeda. Kung Lao, el original, intenta raptar a su amada Jen de su padre, escapando también de su responsabilidad de respresentar al Reino de la tierra en Mortal Kombat. Para este fin, le pide ayua a un amigo quien trabaja como guardia del padre de Jen, Takeda, Sin embargo, en un kombate éste último es derrotado y queda inconsciente. Al mismo tiempo, Shang Tsung, prisionero de Shao Kahn, invoca los poderes atrapados dentro de un escorpión, los cuales encarnan en Takeda. Pronto, éste termina transformándose en Scorpion. En el crossover MK vs. DC, se retoma la trama de MK2/MK4, con un Scorpion engañado por Quan Chi acusando a Sub-Zero como asesino de su clan y familia. En el ending, Dark Kahn es derrotado, mientras su consciencia sigue aún presente, encontrando un huésped perfecto en Scorpion para reencarnar, si es que logra sobrevivir a la transformación. En el video MK: Rebirth, su ayuda es solicitada por Jax y Sonya blade para acabar con Shang Tsung y su Mortal Kombat, a cambio del paradero de Sub-Zero. En la web-serie Mortal Kombat: Legacy, el General Hanzo Hasashi es el líder del clan Shiray Ryu, también conocido como "El Escorpión", maestro de la técnica del control del kunai. Esposo de Kana (cuyo nombre es solo mencionado en los créditos, pero en ningún momento en el capítulo) y padre de Jubei. El niño revela a su progenitor sus deseos de pertenecer al clan, sin embargo Hanzo, aunque dudoso, acepta entrenarlo. Su madre Kana se manifiesta contraria a la idea, y busca convencer a su padre de desistir. Mientras, tanto el clan como la familia preparan la bienvenida del shogun Lord Ryuk, no obstante Hasashi es advertido por dos emisarios de el adelanto de su arrivo. Dejando atrás a su villa, su clan y su familia, Hanzo Hasashi se aproxima al Castillo Kunamoto, encontrándose en el camino con el shogun congelado por Bi Han (El Sub-Zero original, posteriormente Noob Saibot). Ambos se enfrentan en Kombate Mortal siendo Bi Han derrotado. Al regresar a casa, Hasashi encuentra a sus kamaradas del clan asesinados, así como también a su familia. Finalmente el General es asesinado por Sub-Zero, quien posteriormente se revelaría como Quan Chi. Éste le resucita, comprometiéndolo a pelear por el Netherealm en el torneo. Apariciones ' Mortal Kombat' 250px|thumb|right|Scorpion en [[Mortal Kombat:La Conquista.]] : Véase Scorpion en Mortal Kombat... Biografía Igual que Sub-Zero, el nombre real y el origen de Scorpion son desconocidos. Sin embargo se cree que él es una ninja muerto con la oportunidad de vengar su muerte en las manos del Lin Kuei. Él ha mostrado siempre desconfianza y odio hacía Sub-Zero. Entre ninjas esto es señal de clanes opuestos. Movimientos Especiales *'Arpón': Estira su brazo hacia el oponente y de allí expulsa un arpon que en la punta tiene el aguijón de un escorpión, el cual lo atraviesa y lo atrae hacía él. *'Golpe de Teletranportación': Se lanza hacía átras y desaparece del campo, aparece por el otro extremo, al acercarse a tí, te recibe con una golpe en el torso. Fatality *'Cráneo Incendiario': Se quita la máscara revelando su cráneo de espectro, volteando su rostro hacía al oponente lanza una llamarada de la boca que calcina al oponente. Final Marcado por la muerte de manos de un Lin Kuei, hace años, Scorpion fue asesinado por Sub-Zero. Él dejo en su vida anterior a una esposa y a un hijo pero le fue dada la oportunidad de regresar y vengar su muerte. Aún con el triunfo en el Gran Torneo y el título de Campeón Supremo, el precio pagado fué muy alto. Nunca podrá regresar con su familia y tendrá que existir para siempre con esa maldición secreta. 'Mortal Kombat II' thumb|right|200px|Scorpion en los cómics. : Véase Scorpion en Mortal Kombat II... Biografía El espectro reencarnado esta de vuelta al saber del regreso de Sub-Zero. Nuevamente acecha al ninja asesino siguiendolo hasta el oscuro Outworld donde continua su misión, vengar su muerte en manos del Lin Kuei. Movimientos Especiales *'Arpón': Estira su brazo hacia el oponente y de allí expulsa un árpon que en la punta tiene el aguijón de un escorpión, el cual lo atraviesa y lo atrae hacía él. *'Lanzamiento Aéreo': Un movimiento que se ejecuta cuando el oponente se eleva, Hará el lanzamiento común de Scorpion pero ejecutado en el aire *'Golpe de Teletransportación': Se lanza hacía átras y desaparece del campo, aparece por el otro extremo, al acercarse a tí, te recibe con una golpe en el torso. *'Tijeretazo': Ataca al oponente con una tijereta a los pies, similar a la patada baja giratoria. Fatality *'Cráneo Incendiario': Se quita la máscara revelando su cráneo de espectro, volteando su rostro hacía al oponente lanza una llamarada de la boca que lo incendia, la presión hara que el cuerpo oponente termine explotando en huesos llameantes. TOASTY ! *'Kunai': Corta el cuello del oponente y luego lo parte a la mitad con un filoso Kunai,el torso vuela sobre él, regando el piso de sangre. *'Friendship': Del interior de su traje saca una versión miniatura de si mismo, en la pantalla aparecerá la frase Buy a Scorpion Doll! (¡ Compra un muñeco Scorpion !). *'Babality': Un bebé con la indumentaria ninja, descalzo, porta un pañal y mantiene la máscara. Final Al enterarse de la reaparición de Sub-Zero, Scorpion entra al Torneo del Outworld. Él es testigo de como Sub-Zero perdona la vida a un oponente y se da cuenta entonces de que no es él mismo Sub-Zero que lo asesino hace tiempo. Así que al dejarlo vivir al ninja va a derrotar a los guerreros del Outworld en la competencia. Con la derrota de Shao Kahn, Scorpion descubre un nuevo propósito para su existencia. Él se convierte en el guardián del menor Sub-Zero para reparar el asesianto de su hermano mayor y para prepararse para un tercer Torneo. 'Ultimate Mortal Kombat 3/Mortal Kombat Trilogy' thumb|150px|right|Scorpion en [[Ultimate Mortal Kombat 3.]] : Véase Scorpion en Ultimate Mortal Kombat 3... Biografía Cuando Shao Kahn hace un mal intento al tratar de robar las almas que ocupaban el Netherealm, Scorpion tiene la oportunidad de hacer su escape. Siendo ahora libre de rondar la Tierra una vez más, Scorpion no muestra lealtad a nadie. Él es una importante carta en la lucha de Earthrealm en contra del Outworld. Movimientos Especiales *Arpón' ': Estira su brazo hacia el oponente y de allí expulsa un árpon que en la punta tiene el aguijón de un escorpión, el cual lo atraviesa y lo atrae hacía él. *'Lanzamiento Aéreo': Un movimiento que se ejecuta cuando el oponente se eleva, Hará el lanzamiento común de Scorpion pero ejecutado en el aire. *'Golpe de Teletransportacion': desaparece del campo, dejando una llamarada en el lugar donde él estaba y aparece por el otro extremo, lanzandose hacia tí, te recibe con un puñetazo en el torso. Fatality *'Cráneo Incendiario': Se quita la máscara revelando su cráneo de espectro, volteando su rostro hacía al oponente lanza una llamarada de la boca la cual termina calcinando al oponente. *'Prisión De Scorpion': Alza ambos brazos de manera que toma su posición de victoria, el escenario cambiara a La Prisión de Scorpion y el personaje termina incendiandose en las llamas de aquel lugar *'Brazo del Netherealm': Utilizado en Mortal Kombat Trilogy. Alza su brazo y de un portal de fuego en piso saldrá un brazo esqueletico, el cual toma al oponente y lo aprieta hasta hacerlo explotar,luego el brazo desaparece. *'Friendship': De sus manos hace salir una gran caja sorpresa, girando una manivela, abre la caja y de allí saldrá un gran cráneo de juguete de resorte, el oponente al verlo se asustara tanto que caera y su alma saldrá corriendo. *'Babality': Un bebé con la indumentaria ninja, descalzo, porta un pañal y mantiene la máscara. *'Animality': Transformación en un pingüino de colores muy realistas, avanzara hacía al oponente tambaleando, empollara un huevo, se alejara, pero el huevo explotara y dejara al oponente como solo huesos y sangre. *'Brutality':Utilizado desde UMK3 .Combo de once golpes por el cual hace implosionar el cuerpo de su oponente en restos y charcos de sangre. Final Scorpion es liberado de su maldición en el infierno cuando el plan de Kahn de tomar Earhtrealm se desvanece. Libre de rondar en la Tierra, Scorpion es reclutado por el emperador con el fín de servirle y con la misión de destruir a los guerreros escogidos. Pero su alianza con Shao Kahn se pierde cuando se da cuenta de que uno de los guerreros escogidos es Sub-Zero. Scorpion tenía que proteger a ese ninja en restitución por haber matado a su hermano. Shao Kahn se encuentra a si mismo como la víctima de sus propias planes cuando Scorpion se ve forzado a volverse en contra suya. Él destruye al emperador y Earthrealm regresa a la normalidad. Scorpion se encuentra nuevamente rondando el Netherealm para algún día resurgir. 'Mortal Kombat Mythologies: Sub-Zero' thumb|right|250px|Scorpion en [[Mortal Kombat:Shaolin Monks.]] Jefe Secundario Es el jefe del primer nivel, en el argumento del juego se le llega a dar el nombre Hanzo Hasashi, un ninja perteneciente al clan Shirai Ryu. Las razones por las cuales es oponente de Sub-Zero es que a la vez él fue contratado para robar el mapa sagrado de los elementos. Movimientos Especiales Solo implementadas en el segundo combate. *'Arpon': Estira su brazo hacia el oponente y de allí expulsa un árpon que en la punta tiene el aguijón de un escorpión, el cual lo atraviesa y lo atrae hacía él. *'Golpe de Teletransportacion': Se lanza hacía átras y desaparece del campo, aparece por el otro extremo, al acercarse a tí, te recibe con una golpe en el torso. Habilitación *'Segunda Pelea contra Scorpion': Debes empezar el juego, en el primer nivel debes enfrentar a Scorpion, en el momento de Finish-him ejecua Fatality, colocando Pausa y saliendo del nivel, ahora debes llegar al nivel de la Prisión de las Almas, por medio de una clave o avanzando el juego, en el instante que eres derrotado y aniquilado por el Cráneo de Desprecio, en medio de la escena de encuentro con Old Warrior, aquel se convertira en Scorpion y una batalla dara inicio, ahora Scorpion sera poseedor de sus habilidades. Desenlace Entre las escenas que participa: *'Su Muerte a manos de Sub-Zero.' *'Su segundo reto a combatir contra Sub-Zero en la Prisión de las Almas.' 'Mortal Kombat 4/Mortal Kombat Gold' thumb|200px|right|Scorpion en [[Mortal Kombat 4.]] :Véase Scorpion en Mortal Kombat 4... Biografía Esperando poder contar con Scorpion como aliado en la guerra contra los dioses ancestrales, Quan Chi le ofrece al ninja espectral una oferta que no podía rechazar, la vida a cambio de los servicios de Scorpion como guerrero. Scorpion acepta, pero esconde sus verdaderos motivos. Movimientos Especiales *'Árpon': Estira su brazo hacia el oponente y de allí expulsa un su arpón que en la punta tiene el aguijón de un escorpión, el cual lo atraviesa y lo atrae hacía él. *'Golpe de Teletransportacion': Se lanza hacía átras y desaparece del campo, aparece por el otro extremo, al acercarse a tí, te pega un golpe alto en el pecho. *'Flama Disperzadora': Cruce de manos por el cual lanza una combustión de fuego, que impacta en el torso al oponente haciendolo retroceder. *'Lanzamiento Aéreo': Procedimiento solo en caso de que el enemigo se mantuviera en el aire, sujetar al oponente por ambos brazos, realizar un giro y lanzar al oponente hacia al suelo. Fatality *'Cráneo Incendiario':Se quita la máscara revelando su cráneo de espectro, volteando su rostro hacía al oponente lanza una llamarada de la boca la cual termina calcinando al oponente, el cual por el dolor hira corriendo en ruedas para calmar las llamas, pero fracasara y caera al suelo. *'Escorpión': Transformación en un escorpión gigante y agitando su cola, toma al oponente, con su aguijón le inyecta un veneno que hara enrojecer el cuerpo del oponente y finalmente explotar en varias partes y charcos de sangre. Final Se encontraba en medio de un calabozo Sub-Zero, cuando Scorpion aparece sorpresivamente y comienza un combate, derrota rápidamente a Sub-Zero, Scorpion parado frente a él le dice Pagarás por asesinar a mi familia y mi clan, Sub-Zero le respondió El clan Lin Kuei es el responsable de tu muerte, pero los asesinos de tu familia y clan aún estan en libertad, Scorpion se pregunto ¿Quienes son esos tales asesinos?, cuando aparece Quan Chi tras él y lo derriba al suelo de un solo golpe, volteandose a Scorpion le dice Yo soy el asesino que tú buscas y te he engañado para que mantuvieses alejado a Sub-Zero, Quan Chi se disponia a enviar a Scorpion de vuelta a Netherealm, pero Scorpion se puso de pie y acercandose a Quan Chi se lo llevó a él también al Netherealm, Sub-Zero quedo abandonado. 'Mortal Kombat:Deadly Alliance' thumb|right|250px|Scorpion en [[Mortal Kombat:Deadly Alliance.]] :Véase Scorpion en Mortal Kombat: Deadly Alliance... Biografía Durante la lucha contra Shinnok, Scorpion se enteró de que el hermano menor del Sub-Zero que lo mató años atrás no había asesinado a su familia y su clan, sino Quan Chi. Tras revelar su malvado plan al propio Scorpion, Quan Chi intentó enviar a Scorpion al quinto plano del Netherealm. Scorpion reaccionó a tiempo y se llevó al hechicero con él a ese plano. Ese conjunto de hechos le vinieron bien a Scorpion ya que cuanto más tiempo permanecía allí, más fuerte se volvía. Por el contrario, los poderes de Quan Chi demostraron ser inútiles contra el ninja. Scorpion persiguió sin descanso a Quan Chi por todo el Netherealm, atacándole y humillándole cada vez que podía. Finalmente, Quan Chi pudo contener a Scorpion con la ayuda de dos demonios Oni que le protegían. Cuando Quan Chi descubrió una salida del Netherealm a través de un extraño portal, Scorpion se apresuró en seguirle. Apareció en el Outworld, pero en un lugar diferente del de su presa. Aún puede sentir la presencia de Quan Chi y le dará caza vaya donde vaya. No hay lugar donde el hechicero pueda esconderse. Final es Scorpion en Mortal Kombat: Legacy.]] La caza de Quan Chi había llevado a Scorpion hasta el palacio de Shang Tsung. Scorpion entró al palacio a través de un pasadizo secreto. Mientras se abría paso por los niveles inferiores fue descubierto por los dos Oni que se había encontrado mientras estaba en el Netherealm. Shang Tsung se había aliado en secreto con Moloch y Drahmin como defensa de apoyo contra Quan Chi. Los dos Oni estaban ocultos en una cámara bajo tierra y se les alimentaba periódicamente con mortales para mantenerlos satisfechos. Scorpion luchó bien, pero fue derrotado por Moloch y Drahmin. Aunque ellos no podían consumir el espectro del ninja, idearon otras formas de eliminar a su enemigo para satisfacer su naturaleza cruel. Los Oni llevaron a Scorpion delante del portal a los cielos que Shang Tsung había aprovechado como fuente ilimitada de almas. Le arrojaron al tornado de almas y su cuerpo de engendro del infierno fue despedazado por la pureza de ese reino. 'Mortal Kombat: Deception' thumb|right|250px|Scorpion en [[Mortal Kombat:Deception.]] : Véase Scorpion en Mortal Kombat: Deception... Biografía En mi búsqueda frenética para enfrentar a mi némesis, Quan Chi, fui derrotado por los dos Oni y lanzado a un poderoso soulnado. Las almas atrapadas allí me habrían roto en dos si no hubiera escapado de ese vacío. En lugar de esto, me encontraba por primera vez frente a los Elder Gods. Este encuentro me cambiaría para siempre. Mientras estaba en aquel vacío, pude ver, junto a los Dioses Ancianos, la muerte de Raiden y el retorno del Rey Dragón. De repente los Dioses Ancianos se percataron de mi presencia y me hicieron su sirviente: ahora tengo un nuevo propósito, evitar que el Rey Dragón una los reinos. Final Los Dioses Mayores habían convertido a Scorpion en su arma mas letal para derrotar al Rey Dragón antes de que sus planes de dominación destruyeran los reinos. Con sus habilidades mejoradas, persiguió a Onaga sin descanso a través de los reinos hasta que finalmente lo arrinconó en el Nexus. El Rey Dragón tenía muchos aliados, pero no pudieron interponerse en el camino de Scorpion. De hecho, Scorpion era el verdadero campeón de los Dioses Mayores, estaba a su merced. Sólo él podría detener la amenaza de todo lo que existe. Sólo él podía derrotar al Rey Dragón. 'Mortal Kombat:Armageddon' : Véase Scorpion en Mortal Kombat: Armageddon... Final Asi como el fuego de Blaze se fue extinguiendo, lo que aparecía en su lugar trajo alegría al alma atormentada de Scorpion. Su clan ninja, el Shirai Ryu, había sido resucitado. Su numero llegaba a los miles, que cubrían la superficie de la pirámide en espera de las ordenes de Scorpion. Entre ellos estaba la esposa de Scorpion y su hijo. Su reunión iba a ser de corta duración. El hechicero Quan Chi de repente apareció entre ellos. Él agarró a el joven hijo de Scorpion y desapareció a través de un portal de acceso al Netherrealm. Enfurecido, Scorpion ordenó a su clan a cazar al hechizero. Él no descansará hasta que su hijo sea recuperado y Quan Chi esté muerto! 'Mortal Kombat vs DC Universe' : Véase Scorpion en Mortal Kombat vs DC Universe... Biografía right|250px|thumb|Scorpion en [[Mortal Kombat vs DC Universe.]] Scorpion fue una vez un miembro del clan ninja Shirai Ryu antes de que fuera asesinado por el antiguo Sub-Zero. Resucitado por el hechicero Quan Chi, entró en el torneo de Mortal Kombat y asesinó a Sub-Zero para vengar del asesinato de su familia y su clan Sub-Zero. Pero el hermano menor de Sub-Zero heredó su nombre y su atuendo familiar de asesino azul. Aunque sigue siendo el ejecutor Quan Chi, Scorpion no descansará hasta que Sub-Zero sea aniquilado también. Final Aunque Dark Kahn fue derrotado, su conciencia seguia vivía. El Señor Dark Kahn, el poder y la malicia encontro el perfecto anfitrión en el cuerpo del iracundo Scorpion. En medio de su agonía, Scorpion sabía que pronto sería la criatura más poderosa en el universo - si sobrevivia a la transformación. 'Mortal Kombat (2011)' thumb|right|250px|Traje retro de Scorpion. Biografía Scorpion fue un asesino profesional perteneciente al clan Shirai Ryu. Scorpion fue contratado por Quan Chi para buscar el Amuleto de los Elementos, misión en la cual fue asesinado por Sub-Zero, un ninja perteneciente al máximo clan rival, el Lin Kuei. Su familia y su clan también fueron exterminados en los eventos que rodearon a su muerte. El malévolo hechicero Quan Chi lo libró del Netherrealm (Reino de las Profundidades) resucitando su alma, haciendole notar que fue Sub-Zero el responsable de todas esas muertes. Scorpion buscó a Sub-Zero con una infinita sed de venganza, hasta que lo encontró, asesinándolo y carbonizándolo. Sin embargo, al pasar cierto tiempo Scorpion descubrió que misteriosamente Sub-Zero aun sigue con vida y que además participaría en el torneo de Mortal Kombat, por lo que decide entrar al torneo para terminar con su vengthumb|250px|Scorpion MK9 (2011)anza de una vez por todas. (Antes) Hanzo Hasashi fue una vez miembro del clan japonés ninja Shirai Ryu. Dado el nombre Scorpion por su cegadoramente rápido y mortales habilidades de lucha, su vida fue bendecida en glorioso kombate en el nombre de su Gran Maestro. Pero cuando él, su familia y su clan fueron brutalmente exterminados por Sub-Zero y el Liu Kuei, la existencia de Scorpion se convirtió en un tormento eterno. Resucitado por el maligno nigromante Quan Chi, él entro en el torneo Mortal Kombat para matar a Sub-Zero y vengar la muerte de sus familiares. (Actual) Final La muerte de Shao Kahn no hizo nada para aliviar la pérdida de los familiares de Scorpion, que todavía pesaba sobre él. Por razones que no podía explicar ni comprender, se sintió atraído a la casa del Shirai Ryu. De pie en medio de los escombros en la contemplación solemne, Scorpion fue visitado por apariciones de sus camaradas caídos, quien reveló el verdadero cerebro detrás de sus muertes. Un brutal Enfurecido, volvió al Netherrealm. Como los espíritus de sus parientes inmovilizados Quan Chi, Scorpión a él lo mató, por fin vengó sus muertes. Armas 250px|thumb|right|Scorpion cocinando en [[Cooking with Scorpion.]] En los distintos juegos siempre conservó su caracteristico Arpón, pero a media que se lanzaban las diferentes entregas de MK se pudieron apreciar otras armas en su arsenal. *'MK:' Solo poseia su arpon *'MKII:' Kunai: Una cuchilla kunai fue una popular arma ninja, esto es ya que podía ser fácilmente escondida, y debido a su pequeño tamaño y efectividad sigilosamente podía sacarse rápidamente para atacar (lo utiliza en la segunda fatality). *'MK3U/MK Trilogy:' Hacha de doble filo: la utiliza al comenzar los combos de puño alto. *'MK4/MK Gold:' Espada Ancha: Una espada ancha tipo medieval europea que termina en una punta muy aguda. *'MKDA:' Espada Ninja: El arma por exelencia de los Shinobi (ninja en chino) es similar al Ninja-To pero con un mayor filo y más vistosa. *'MK Deception/MK Armageddon:' Mugai Ryu: Se dice que hace varios años, durante el primer intento de escape del Netherrealm de Shinnok, cuando Quan Chi encargó al original Sub-Zero recuperar el Medallón de los Elementos, y éste venció a los 4 Dioses (Agua, Roca, Viento y Fuego), éstos fueron castigados. Pero el Dios del Fuego se reveló contra los Elder Gods, y les gritó que había sido injusto, que la culpa de todo la tenían ellos y Raiden, por no haber intervenido. Los Elder Gods enfurecieron, y enviaron el espíritu del Dios del Fuego a una espada, en donde residiría su gran poder, como su prisión hasta tiempo indefinido. Cuando Scorpion fue elegido Campeón de los Elder Gods, y éstos vieron que Scorpion manipulaba muy bien el fuego, creyeron que la espada le vendría muy bien a Scorpion. Le dieron la Mugai Ryu como suya, y ésta, además de poseer poderosos ataques de fuego y espada, aumentó muchísimo el dominio del fuego de Scorpion. Kombat Kard 300px|center Animaciones Archivo:Sco1.png Archivo:Sco2.png Archivo:Sco3.png Archivo:Sco4.png Archivo:Sco5.png Archivo:Sco6.png Archivo:Sco7.png Archivo:Sco8.png Archivo:Sco9.png Archivo:Sco12.png Archivo:Sco13.png Archivo:Sco26.gif Archivo:Sco27.gif Archivo:Sco28.png Archivo:Sco29.png Archivo:Sco30.gif Archivo:Sco31.gif Archivo:Sco32.gif Archivo:Sco33.gif Archivo:Sco34.gif Archivo:Sco35.gif Archivo:Sco36.png Archivo:Sco37.png Archivo:Sco38.png Archivo:Sco39.png Archivo:Sco40.png Archivo:Sco41.png Archivo:Sco42.png Archivo:Sco43.png Archivo:Sco44.png Archivo:Sco45.png Archivo:Sco46.png Archivo:Sco47.png Archivo:Sco48.png Archivo:Sco49.gif Archivo:Sco50.gif Archivo:Sco51.gif Archivo:Sco52.png Archivo:Sco53.gif Archivo:Sco54.gif Archivo:Sco55.png Archivo:Sco14.png Archivo:Sco15.gif Archivo:Sco16.png Archivo:Sco17.png Archivo:Sco18.png Archivo:Sco19.png Archivo:Sco20.png Archivo:Sco21.gif Archivo:Sco22.png Archivo:Sco23.png Archivo:Sco24.png Archivo:Sco25.png Archivo:Scorpion_Dancing_by_Methados.gif Imagen:Animated scorpion mk1.gif Image:Scorpiioona1.gif Imagen:Scorpionend.gif Imagen:Infernalscorpion666wo0.gif Imagen:0scorpionmk4.gif Imagen:1scorpion-ind.gif Imagen:Power-up.gif Imagen:Mkscorpion333.gif Imagen:221957GifsAnimadosMK1_Scorpion03.gif Notas Adicionales thumb|right|250px|Scorpion en [[Mortal Kombat 4 en Living Forest.]] * El clásico grito de Scorpion (Get over here!/come here!) fue hecho por Ed Boon, cocreador del juego. * En las películas "Mortal Kombat (pelicula)" y "Mortal Kombat:Aniquilacion " de sus manos salen unas serpientes en vez de su famoso arpón * Scorpion tiene un hijo y una esposa que se mencionó en su final de MK1, pero casi no se ha hablado de ellos. * En MK, se rumoreaba que se podía controlar aleatoriamente a un ninja rojo, que en realidad era un error por el cual el traje de Scorpion se veía de ese color. Después de esto, surgió la idea de crear a Ermac (ERror MACro). * En MK3 se creía que Sektor Y Cyrax eran los nuevos trajes de Sub-Zero y Scorpion respectivamente. * Scorpion en los juegos tira el Arpón con la mano izquierda, mientras que en las películas lo lanza con la mano derecha. * En la película Ghost Rider hacen una referencia a Scorpion cuando el Ghost Rider está en la cima de un rascacielos, utiliza una cadena para coger un helicóptero y tire de ella hacia él, mientras grita "¡COME HERE!" * En el video de introduccion de Mortal Kombat: Armageddon, podemos ver a Scorpion en el bando del mal, esto nos da a suponer que está de parte del mal mientras que él siempre se mostró neutral. * En Mortal Kombat: Deception; por un Glitch uno puede jugar con un personaje llamado "Monster" que tiene los mismos movimientos de Scorpion. * En Mortal Kombat: Shaolin Monks, Scorpion es el único personaje que usa un traje distinto al de su render en el juego (una variación de su traje de UMK3), apareciendo con el que usa en mencionado render solo en la intro. * Es el primer personaje que tuvo un error en MK (videojuego) conocido como ERorr MACro (creando así, a Ermac) * Scorpion es personaje favorito del co-creador de Mortal Kombat, Ed Boon. * En Mortal Kombat: Legacy, se puede apreciar que tiene una familia. Más tarde "Sub-Zero" los mata. * En le serie animada Mortal Kombat:Defensores del Reino Scorpion lanza una cadena que en la punta tiene una cabeza de serpiente en vez de su arpón. * Scorpion no sale en MK3 *Scorpion es un alma torturada por perder a su familia.La familia que el clan de Kuai-Liang (Sub-Zero), el Lin kuei, asesinó, y durante Deadly Aliance se da cuenta que Quan Chi los contrato al Lin Kuei para matar a su familia. *Cuando Scorpion se quita la mascara en el primer MK solo muestra su craneo y quema al oponente pero en el MKDA,MKSM y MK9 Scorpion sin la mascara tiene un craneo prendido fuego. *Cuando Reptile le hace su Fatality con su traje alterno puesto en MKDA, el fuego de su craneo se apaga, se vuelve amarillo y reduce su tamaño, como si tuviera otro cráneo bajo su cráneo. *Cuando Sub-Zero le hace su Fatality en MKDA a un Scorpion con traje alternativo, sale otro craneo a pesar del del traje. Relación con otros personajes * Su nombre real es Hanzo Hasashi. * Una vez miembro del clan Shirai Ryu. * Tenia una esposa y un hijo. * Contratado por Quan Chi para localizar el mapa de los elementos en Mortal Kombat Mythologies: Sub-Zero. * Encontrado y asesinado por Sub-Zero (Bi-Han) en el templo Shaolin. * Reaparece como un espectro con la ayuda de Quan Chi, quien fue derrota por el Sub-Zero original en el Netherrealm. * Le enseño a Shujinko su estilo de lucha. * Volvió del infierno, derroto y mato a Sub-Zero en el primer torneo de MK. * Creía que el joven Sub-Zero (Kuai Liang) era el Sub-Zero que mato en el anterior torneo. * Vio a Sub-Zero perdonándole la vida a un oponente (Johnny Cage) en el torneo del Outworld en MKII. * Se escapo del infierno una vez mas cuando empezó la invasión y se alió con Shao Kahn, entonces se entero que uno de los guerreros elegido era Sub-Zero, se volvió en contra de Shao Kahn para luchar por Sub-Zero. * Quan Chi le dijo que Sub-Zero fue el responsable de la destrucción de su clan y asesino de su familia, se encontro con el en la La Guarida de Goro y se enfrentaron, después de que Scorpion ganara, apareció Quan Chi confeso hgaber asesinado a los Shirai Ryu y a la familia Hasashi, justo cuando el brujo lo enviaba al infierno, Scorpion lo agarro y se lo llevo. * Scorpion dejo de ser enemigo de Sub-Zero y su nuevo rival fue Quan Chi. * Atacado por Moloch y Drahmin antes de Deadly Alliance, y mas tarde fue arrojado por ellos al Soulnado. * Transformado por los Elder God para destruir a Onaga, mato algunos de sus guardias Tarkatan * Derrotado por Shujinko al final del modo Konquest de Deception. * Trato de matar a Taven y Daegon, porque los dioses antiguos le prometieron resucitar a su clan, pero en un extraño giro de los acontecimientos, el clan fue restablecido como No-muertos. * Se unió a la Fuerza de la Oscuridad en la batalla final de Armageddon, solo para estar cerca y matar a su archienemigo Quan Chi. * Lucho contra Sub-Zero durante la batalla, asesinado por el. Véase también Categoría:Personajes Categoría:Personajes Neutrales Categoría:Ninjas Categoría:Personajes de MK Categoría:Personajes de MKII Categoría:Personajes de UMK3 Categoría:Personajes de MKT Categoría:Personajes de MK4 Categoría:Personajes de MKG Categoría:Personajes de MKDA Categoría:Personajes de MKD Categoría:Personajes de MKSM Categoría:Personajes de MKU Categoría:Personajes de MKA Categoría:Personajes de MK9 Categoría:Personajes malos Categoría:Personajes Masculinos Categoría:Personajes de Netherrealm